Frisson
by LucarioWritefag
Summary: Laura finds out the reason why she's never had a boyfriend before.


Summer time. The time Laura yearned for through the whole year. Schools all over Sunyshore would close for six weeks, and she would finally get some time to breathe.

The best thing about being on vacations was going out, inhaling the salty air blowing from the sea. Even though Laura lived three blocks away from the beach, studies and homework demanded almost all of her free time.

And the last bits of free time she had, she'd spend with Sirius, her Lucario.

He was hatched from an Egg Laura received from her mother when she was barely seven years old, a few months before she lost her battle against cancer. Since Laura's father was constantly on business trips, Sirius was everything she had.

Whenever Laura needed a shoulder to cry on, Sirius was there. All other girls in her school seemed somewhat too childish and frivolous to befriend with. She was not the antisocial kind of girl, but she spent much more time alone, or with Sirius, than with her classmates.

It was 11 A.M. Laura rolled off the bed and crawled her way to the bathroom, still half-asleep. She brushed her teeth and stared at the mirror. Her slick, light-brown hair was a little messy from sleeping, but for some reason the makeup hiding her freckles was still in one piece. Even so, she washed it away and applied a brand new layer.

Laura was okay with her own looks, but those freckles were somewhat unnerving. Even though they blend in wonderfully with her white, silky skin, her hair, and her amber eyes, that 17 year-old girl would hide them at all costs.

She went for brunch in the kitchen, walking carefully so not to disturb Sirius, who was meditating in the living room's mat, and found a note from dad. He was off to an urgent business trip to spend the next three days in Veilstone, signing contracts and meeting up CEO's from other companies. No great news.

After having an apple and a cup of milk, she went back to the bathroom to change into gymnastic clothes.

Sirius had noticed his friend was already awake, and as she walked into the living room, he welcomed her with a hug.

"Hey, Sirius, how's it going?"

Asking was no use, as Sirius was quite the silent type. He rarely emmited cries and used telepathy. However, Laura knew him so well she could read his emotions just as he could read her Aura. Despite all the laconism, they were really close friends, and could understand each other just with one look.

Sirius looked her in the eyes and timidly smiled.

"Feel like hitting Pastoria today, big boy?"

He wagged his tail and nodded in approval. Laura went for the garage to get her bicycle, while Sirius waited at the front door. He ran so fast Laura needed a bike to catch up with him. She wasn't really into sports, but still could ride for several miles at a considerable pace, due to so many years of trying to keep up with Sirius.

They soon began their march, drifting side by side through the city's shoreline, and, in no time, made into Route 222.

The sun was shining bright in the clear blue sky. It was an extremely hot day, but the cold breeze from the sea helped fending off the heat. Laura was pedaling fast, trying to keep up with Sirius, her bulky legs cycling as fast as her muscles could go.

Almost one hour later, they reached Pastoria.

"Wow, Sirius, give me a break!" Laura said, while trying to catch her breath, leaning on her bike.

Sirius smirked and helped Laura sitting down beneath a Pecha tree's shadow. While he climbed up to pick berries, Laura laid in the grass, relaxing her body. Sirius came back down shortly after, carrying loads of berries in his arms. They sat there and began eating, while surveying the horizon and counting the waves in the sea.

After a long silence, Laura asked:

"What about a battle? There might be some bored trainers down there in the beach." Sirius got back on his feet in a single leap, meaning he was ready.

As they walked down to the beach, though, the other trainers simply vanished. They recognized Laura's silhouette, and immediately panicked. She was well-known in the area for being unbeatable in one-to-one battles, and even beat Crasher Wake himself once, but did not earn the badge, because rules were clear, and she had to take on all of his Pokémon with all of her Pokémon.

But she did not have any other Pokémon, and did not need any as well.

"Assholes…" Sirius was extremely upset to see other trainers and his partners bailing out.

"Well… Looks like these losers don't feel like losing their bucks today." Laura said, quite surprised by his sudden telepathy. "So, what you wanna do now, Sirius?" She asked, back to her normal soft tone.

Sirius began running away.

"Hey! Wait!" Laura said, laughing, and almost falling over while trying to get back on her bike. She followed him to Lake Valor, where once again the trainers vanished at their sight. This time, though, Sirius didn't seem upset. He brought Laura there for another reason.

He calmly walked underneath another Pecha tree's shadow, but just laid down there, instead of climbing up to pick the berries. Laura couldn't figure out what he wanted, so she just laid beside him, staring.

"You remember this place?" He said, in his deep telepathy voice.

"Lake Valor? Sure… Why?" Laura said, surprised. Lake Valor had something REALLY important to remember about, otherwise, Sirius wouldn't have… talked about it.

Suddenly, memories flew through her mind. She saw, as in a movie, the first battle they had, nine years

ago, when he was still a Riolu. It was by the lake's shore, not far from where they were currently lying.

"Thank you, Laura, for everything." Sirius was smiling at her.

"Oh, look at what you've done…" Laura replied, blushing, and trying to hold the emotion tearing down from her eyes. She would have snuggled onto him if she wasn't so damn stinky from sweating.

On the way back to Sunyshore, they didn't rush, as usual. Sirius was walking by Laura's side as she pushed her bike, enjoying the quietness of the beach and the sunset's red-and-purple sky, and remembering their journey so far.

A few hours later, they were back inside Laura's house.

Laura merely threw herself in the living room's mat, completely exhausted.

"Dammit, my muscles hurt… I need a massage!" Laura asked, lying on her belly and relaxing her body.

Sirius mounted over her, and began working, sliding and compressing his powerful paws all over her back and shoulders.

Laura was overjoyed. Not a single boy she ever met had treated her more carefully than Sirius did. Maybe the only reason she'd never had a boyfriend before was Sirius. Laura knew he would be the only person (wait… person?) in the world who would never hurt her. Even her own father had let her down countless times, but Sirius? He never screwed up.

The guys in her school wanted bodies to consume their love in, while the only thing she wanted was someone who wouldn't ask what she couldn't give. Besides that, the pink pads on his palms and the fur on his torso felt like heaven. Among all hugs, his hug was, by far, the best. In the night, when a chilling breeze blows from the sea, Laura would just call Sirius to sleep on her bed and warm her soul. His steel heart pounding against her chest was probably the most soothing thing ever.

When he was done, he tried to get back up, but Laura held his legs.

"GOTCHA!" She said, laughing.

Sirius rolled to the side, sitting on the mat and using Laura's own grasp on his legs to turn her around. After completing the movement, he had her between his legs, with her back leaned on his torso. Then, he grabbed her neck, and whispered in her ear:

"Gotcha."

Laura laughed out loud, and as she couldn't get her neck free, she just remained there, with her cheek against his cheek. The best thing about wrestling Sirius, curiously, is that she just couldn't win a single match.

"Okay, I forfeit. I've got to take a bath – I mean; both of us have to take a bath, right? We sweated buckets out there." She asked.

Sirius nodded and let her go, getting up to search for towels. Meanwhile, Laura changed up into bikinis at her bedroom. When she entered the bathroom, Sirius was already inside the tub, leaned in the edges.

Laura stepped in to open the tap, but she slipped, falling on her knees over Sirius. Luckily, he softened the impact by grabbing her waist. After the adrenaline rush faded, Laura found herself over her own Pokémon's hips, half-naked, with his face into her breasts, and strongly gripped by the waist.

Laura felt a burning sensation inside her. Even though she has never felt that before, she knew what it was about. She gasped with astonishment. How could she have such hideous thoughts, especially with Pokémon?

"Ops… Thanks, I could have broken a bone now…" Laura said, blushing, while she got up from him and sat in the opposite edge of the tub.

Talking about breaking a bone… Sirius was the one getting his "bone" broken. He was used to snuggling up on her Trainer and even sharing a bed with her, but… Being so close to her, touching such a large extension of her bare skin felt somewhat strange to him – no, strange no, it felt marvelous.

Laura stretched her legs to touch Sirius's pink toe pads with the sole of her feet as the tub filled in with warm water. They smiled at each other and enjoyed the warmness rising with the water's level, as if forgetting what just happened.

However, the truce didn't last very long.

"Hey… will you wash my back?" Laura said, in an innocent tone. As Sirius grabbed the soap, Laura turned around. He adjusted her hair, making it drop around her neck, and began working. His palm pads felt even better than in the massage before.

A chill ran through Laura's spine. She arched her back, absolutely delighted by the smooth friction on her skin. Then, reason calls once again.

"What the hell am I thinking? I shouldn't be…" Her thoughts were interrupted by Sirius's telepathy.

"Done!" Sirius said, turning his back. Laura merely shrugged and began washing him, trying to act natural. For her own desperation, Sirius hummed in pleasure as her hands drifted through the skin deep beneath his fur.

This is SO wrong. In other places around Sinnoh, she might as well be arrested for that. But well, she never had a boyfriend before. All her love life had been resumed to glancing enviously at kissing couples… just staring…

"Sirius..." Laura called, with a trembling voice.

"Wha…" He turned to speak, but couldn't finish. Laura grabbed his head with both hands and shut his mouth with hers, in a long (and awkward) stamp kiss. He couldn't help but freeze still and watch, eyes open wide. After they broke apart, Laura merely stared at him, with her mouth gaping and her eyes teary in shock. What has she just done?

"Laura… What's wrong?" Sirius was confused. He'd seen human people do it before, but he never knew what it was about.

"I… I… I'm s-sorry!" She sobbed, and jumped out of the tub to leave the bathroom. However, she slipped and fell to the floor on her back, with a dull thud.

Sirius rushed to her aid, extremely worried. She went just inches away from hitting her head on the tub's edge.

"Laura! Are you okay?" He said, holding her head with one paw and rubbing her forehead with the other.

Even though the solid impact to the ribs took all her breath away, she was alright. She just couldn't tell Sirius so…

"Hang on, I'll ask for help" He attempted to get up, but Laura held him back and kissed him once again in the lips.

Dang, again? She had gone bananas or what?

"Laura, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, in a serious tone.

"Sirius… I need you" Laura was beginning to catch back her breath.

"Wait, what do you…" He once again got interrupted by a kiss. That was scary, but it somewhat felt good. He couldn't help but clumsily kissing back. Laura pulled him closer, putting their bodies in full contact, and opened her legs so he could fit between them. She timidly stretched out her tongue, surprising Sirius as it touched his. It felt warm and velvety.

Laura was out of herself, almost climbing the bathroom's walls in lust. She didn't care if she was making out with a Pokémon, or even worse, her childhood friend. Suddenly, Sirius's paws, guided by instinct, met her breasts and stripped of the upper half of her bikini in a single movement, exposing pink, puffy, delicate nipples.

"WAIT!" Laura shouted, startling Sirius.

"We should at least find a better place for this…" She said, completely ignoring her reason.

Sirius strongly embraced Laura's waist and got up, while she squeezed her legs against his body, compressing her groins against his hips. She could feel her liquids began dripping from within the bikini's remaining part. Sirius sat back on the tub, splashing out lots of water.

They didn't realize they were just in the exact same position from where it all began. Sirius took the initiative and went for Laura's nipples, licking one of them avidly while grasping the other with his paw.

"OOOOHHH… Sirius…" Laura moaned, with raging desires burning inside her.

Then, she felt a small jab on her butt. She yelped and turned to see Sirius's pink shaft fully erected, pointing out of its sheath. Compared to a human's, it was just average-length, but it was extremely thick.

She began thinking about how she would fit that prick inside her. After all, she was still a virgin.

As Sirius gnawed on her nipples, sending chills of pleasure over her torso, Laura grabbed his free hand and guided it to her ass.

"Feel me… I need you!" She panted, while Sirius kept on furiously working on her tits.

Laura got Sirius's head off her breasts. He tried to get back, hungry for more, but she slipped down to kiss him, and then slipped down again to face his penis. It was so thick she could barely hold it with a single hand. She began pistoning up and down, making Sirius close his eyes and whisper unintelligible speech.

Sirius moaned loudly in delight as Laura began licking his pulsating length, slurping in the oozing precum and using the tip of her tongue to trail the delicate skin of his organ. His legs were shaking from the pleasure overload his Trainer was giving him.

Laura hadn't been even close to doing that before, but she did it wonderfully. She could slide Sirius's cock all the way down to her throat, reaching his knot with her lips, enjoying every single portion of the canideal phallus. She slid up one last time, finishing with a kiss on the speary tip of his member and grabbing it with both hands, leaving her partner on the edge of the climax.

They stared into each other's eyes, filling the air with lust. The feeling of a penis throbbing in Laura's hands aroused her in a way words can't explain. Definitely, Sirius was the only reason she has never got a taste of manhood.

She climbed back up him and kissed him once more, twisting tongues one into the other, and fiercely gripping his fur, while his paws stripped of her bikini's lower half. Sirius pulled her down to rub his length on her already erected clitoris, causing her to shiver and quiver in pleasure.

"Laura…"

"Shut up!" Laura violently grabbed his chin and bit his neck, causing him to slap her butt with both paws. Laura screamed in pleasure, and once again pulled his face towards her breasts. His cold snout breathing hot air against her nipples was indeed something no man in this world could give her.

Laura suddenly moved back, laying on the tub's floor, and opened her legs, exposing herself to Sirius. He crawled over and pointed his shaft towards her wet entrance, but she put her heels in his hips, stopping him.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Why such a hurry?" She said, licking her lips.

She pulled his head towards her vagina, eager for the same sensations his snout gave on her nipples. He unfolded her lesser lips with his paws and began working, stretching his tongue out to lick her pussyhole as he rubbed his snout against her clitoris.

After a while working on her entrance, Sirius moved up to her little pleasure button. His tongue was much more powerful than a human's, despite being about the same size.

Sirius was licking her juices, enjoying the sweet taste, taking his time to fulfill her trainer's needs. Her hips began twitching as he pressed his tongue against her clitoris, licking and rubbing it. Laura was shivering, unable to speak, overwhelmed in joy.

"No, don't stop!" Laura said as Sirius crawled up again, but he pinned her wrists down, and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I'm the one giving orders here." He said, staring down with his burning crimson eyes, and kissed her once again, letting go her wrists so he could point his dick to penetrate. As he began making his way in, Laura yelped in pain, gritting her teeth.

"What's wrong, dear?" Sirius asked, looking worried.

"Nothing, just… do me…" Laura was trying to hold her tears.

Sirius kept going, as Laura's tissues stretched up to make room for him. She was so wet there was no blood at all. He thrust in as deep as he could, then moved back, slowly, to thrust in again, slowly, so he wouldn't hurt her.

She pulled him close, sinking her face into his neck, and moaned out loud.

"Yes… yes… bang me!" Laura began shifting her hands into his fur, as he began moving faster, budging her back and forth a few inches. Sirius couldn't believe mating was THAT good. Were other Lucario girls just as good as his human partner, though?

Sirius howled in pleasure as he reached his top speed. The whole world could break through the bathroom's door and they wouldn't mind. The only thing they cared about at the moment was satisfying each other's needs.

"How do you like it?" Sirius asked, panting.

Laura didn't respond. She seemed to be floating far away, as her eyes were rolling over and her hands were limp. He suddenly pulled out from her, and before she had the time to complain, he turned her around, making her bend over Mightyena-style, and stuck in right after, making her yell, absolutely delighted by his brute force.

Sirius once again slapped her butt, with both paws. "Do it again!" She shouted, biting her lower lip. He carried on, slapping her several times, making her scream louder and louder, as her buttocks got sore and red.

She was so wonderfully tight every single bump on his cock could fill her walls, in a comfortable yet steady pressure. He bent over her, licking her ears, while she grabbed the back of his head, yelling for more.

Sirius was thrusting in so powerfully that his hips made a loud clapping every time they met Laura's butt. From his position, he could see her asshole winking as her walls clenched against his spear. That compression, along with her sweet moans, was so much more of a turn-on than the scent of the females of his species.

Laura suddenly pushed him back. As he fell sitting on the tub, she turned around and laid him down, climbing over him, and began riding.

"Call me a slut! Now!"" She said through gritted teeth, pinning his wrists.

"Watch your tone, slut!" Sirius shouted back, using his strength to free his wrists, and grabbed her waist, so he could accelerate his pace. As Laura's climax approached, she placed her palms over his chest to don't fall over. While the muscles on their back and arms were relaxing, her hips and legs were working furiously, looking forward to absorb the male's stabs.

Laura began rubbing herself, screaming louder and dripping juices off her slit more abundantly, signalizing the orgasm. The impact of her body over Sirius's hips made the little pools of juice forming there splash all over his belly, while more and more liquids fell from her pussy to his body and then straight to the floor.

She slowed down a little, trying to catch her breath, but Sirius pumped even harder from below, making her yelp and moan more and more.

"Yes… Don't you dare make me slow down!"

Sirius laid her flat-back again and stimulated her clitoris with the tip of his snout, licking it right after, like before. Laura's smell was driving his senses mad. He traced her whole body, from slit to mouth, with his tongue, using his body to rub on her womanhood as he shifted.

They kissed once again, and stared into each other's eyes. Laura's eyes were so plain, yet so beautiful. The light coming out of the window facing the cliff made her amber eyes clear as if he could swim inside them.

"Sirius… I love you" Laura's voice was trembling.

He aimed back inside again, hitting her moist lips with his swollen knot in a single movement. The abruptness of his penetration made his partner yell and shiver, unable to control herself under his mighty stabs.

"I love you too, Laura." Sirius, on the other hand, still kept his wits, only for the sake of making Laura lose hers even more. Even so, his sights began blurring, and he started to crumble over her, as his arms began losing strength.

He nuzzled up on her neck, as he began thrusting at a bewildering speed. Laura would be screaming like a bitch, if she still had her breath at that point.

Slowly, Sirius felt a twitching deep within his hips, and snapped his eyes open.

"Laura, here I come!" He shouted, pounding harder and harder. She looked in his eyes, holding his head with one hand and his waist with the other, arching her back slightly so their bodies would be in full contact.

"Fill me, Sirius, I need it!" She whimpered.

Sirius felt his seeds run all the way through his testicles, filling in the penis, to paint Laura's cervix white. She closed her legs upon him, gasping for air, as he howled and slapped her ass restlessly.

He collapsed backwards. Laura immediately rushed towards him, sucking his stiff cock as it blasted out an even larger amount of semen. Sirius threw his head back, consumed by lust.

Laura's ass was pointed up, her exposed vagina dripping out cum and juices on her inner thighs. She had to swallow two mouthfuls before Sirius's climax ceased.

When he was finished, Laura looked at him and opened her mouth, dropping a little milk on his lap, then swallowed the rest. It was DELICIOUS.

"What have we just done…" Laura giggled.

"Ain't that illegal?" Sirius asked, ironically.

"Whatever, I'm still underage!" Laura replied, laughing out loud.

As he leaned on the bathtub's edge, she snuggled by his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know, Sirius… We've been together for 10 years, and today was the first time we actually said we loved each other."

"We didn't need to say, Laura. You always knew I love you."

"I love you too, Sirius." She kissed his cheek.

They remained there, silently watching the stars rising in the night sky, and the lights of a distant city in the horizon. Laura stretched her hand to open the tap, and the falling water surprised Sirius, making him yelp. She laughed and said:

"C'mon, silly. We only washed each other's backs. So, shall we finish taking this bath, and… um… cleaning up the mess we made?" Sirius smiled, and handed Laura the shampoo, while he swept their fluids down the drain.

They went to sleep right after the bath. Laura laid on her sides, with Sirius right behind, pulling close in a hug.

"Hey, Sirius, what about we hit Pastoria tomorrow again? Maybe some jerks have grown some balls to battle us."

"Only if we wash each other's backs after."

Laura giggled, and pulled one of his paws closer to kiss it.

"Good night, my lover."

"Good night, my mistress."

END


End file.
